The Long and Winding Road
by Topaz-B
Summary: It's a long road to travel, from being completely in love with someone, to trying to be completely out of love with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… here's the deal. I didn't want to start this story until later on, but thanks to a lackluster HIMYM S6 finale, I can't stop myself. It kind of fits in with another story idea I had, so I'm going to combine the two. Still Barney and Robin (I'm such a Swarkles shipper, haha) R&R.**

**Ps - if you can guess what the title is an illusion too (and the following insert) You're awesome.**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>"The long and winding road<p>

that leads to your door"

* * *

><p>Robin Scherbatsky was at the shooting range again, for the third time that day. She'd emptied 3 clips and had started on her fourth as a new surge of nausea filled her, leaving her tongue dry and her throat watering.<p>

"Fuck you Barney Stinson…" She said, pulling the trigger to punctuate every syllable, the crack of the bullet, though softened by the ear protectors, still a welcome sound of relief. "Fuck you." The clip ran out. Looking down and seeing it was her last, she growled, and in a fit of rage, threw the gun at the target.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I don't know what came over me." She smiled at the owner of the range as he retrieved her gun, having had to stop everyone.

"Right…" Charlie shook his large, bald head at her. "Look Robin, you're scaring some of the other members."

"Me Jerry? I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I've seen you shoot at a fly."

"That wasn't me, it was the gun."

"Look Robin…" He sighed. "I don't want to do this, but I have to ask you to leave until you're calmer."

"B-but." She exclaimed, her mouth wide open. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh fine…" She said, grabbing her purse and striding to the door. "But I'm taking these with me." She picked up the bag of chicken wings she'd brought him, the usual bribe for him saving her his best equipment, waved them at him, and stepped out into the cool New York night.

"And again," she muttered, dropping the bag of wings into the nearest trash can. "Fuck you Barney Stinson."

* * *

><p>She knew she had no right to be mad. Hell, she'd given up her chance… kind of. She slammed the apartment door behind her and threw her keys at the sofa. She kicked of her shoes at the door and went to the kitchen, pulling out her emergency ice cream stash.<p>

Ted found her half an hour later, ice cream gone, fingers sticky, and her heart hurting.

"The whole thing Scherbatsky?" He sat next to her on the couch.

"The whole thing." She licked the spoon for the umpteenth time.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you automatically assume something's wrong? Can't I just be craving ice cream?"

"Robin…"

"Yes dad?" She snapped back sarcastically. Ted groaned.

"Seriously dude, do we have to go through this? Can't we just skip to the part where you tell me what's wrong?"

"Yeah except nothings wrong." She dropped the spoon in the container and stood. "Or else I'd tell you." She went to her room, letting the door shut softly behind her and collapsed in a heap on her bed.

"From rage to depression to bitch in 60 flat." She whispered to the ceiling. "I'm an emotional wreck… less than 24hours in…" Fighting off the urge to cry, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Spying a picture of Barney on her dresser, she flung her pillow at it. "How's that for awesome." She said as the responding crash filled the room.

"Robin you ok?" Ted knocked at the door.

"I'm fine." She yelled. She didn't want to face him, not yet. She'd rather just stay in her room and be alone until she was ready to face it.

* * *

><p>"So… Barney and Nora huh…" Lily was sitting on the couch next to her, her feet crossed and on the cushion.<p>

"Yeah, Barney and Nora." Robin fiddled with a knot of thread on the couch.

"That's a weird… um… situation huh?" She averted her eyes. "Oh yeah, Robin guess what! I'm p" she trailed off as Robin turned to look at her, and she saw the pangs of heartache reflecting in her eyes. "absolutely, 100% sure that its not going to work out."

"Why would I care?" Robin sighed. "That's who Barney wants. As his friend I'm happy for him."

"Right… but… how about as his ex?" Lily spoke slowly.

"As his ex I'm still happy for him." She had picked up the remote, and was jabbing it into the arm of the couch as she spoke. "Its cut and paste Lily."

"No, cut and paste is what I do with my kindergarteners." Lily smiled at her, then put her hand on hers. "The human heart is a little more complicated than that."

* * *

><p>Marshall Eriksen was overjoyed by his wife's news, and had accompanied Lily to Ted and Robin's apartment to help break the news. Seeing the telltale signs of a pissed off Robin, he and Ted headed down to MacLaren's. <em>Beer? Agreed.<em>

They ordered, sitting in their usual booth, and they both relaxed in an 'out of the path of pissed off Robin' way.

"Hey Ted, I've got good news."

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"Well you know how I had the job interview and I was afraid that I'd completely crap my pants during it?"

"Yeah. Oh! Did they give you the job despite that?"

"Better."

"You crapped your pants, got the job, and Batman is your boss."

"No, but how cool would that be?"

"I know right." Ted leaned back in his chair. "You crapped your pants, got the job and"

"Seriously, what is the big fascination with me crapping my pants?" Marshall stopped him mid sentence.

"The hilarity." Ted took a swig of his beer. "Tell me what's so great now."

"Me and Lily are"

"Divert your eyes this way, the pillar of awesome has arrived!" Barney came through the door yelling. He came over to the booth. "So what you bros up to?"

"Marshall was just telling me some good news."

"Did he crap his pants and get the job anyway?"

"What is the obsession with me crapping my pants!" Marshall yelled it and the entire bar turned to look. "What, I thought I had food poisoning." When the stares got harder, and slightly more disgusted, he yelled again. "I didn't actually crap my pants!"

"He hasn't said it yet."

"Good, because it can wait." Barney leaned in close to the both of them. "Guess which one of the guys at this table is going to play laser tag with a hot British chick? Big hint, its not you guys."

"Nora?" Ted asked.

"Nora." Barney confirmed. Marshall's face was filled with sudden recognition. He took a drink from his bottle, and choked on it.

"Marshall buddy, you ok?" Ted stood and started to pound his back.

"Yeah, fine." He said. "Lets go back up."

* * *

><p>Robin and Lily were still on the couch when the guys arrived, and had a six pack of beer in front of them. There were 2 empties on Robin's side of the coffee table, and a glass on Lily's.<p>

"Well since we're all together…" Marshall said, getting the telepathic OK from Lily. "We have something to tell you. Guys, we're"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Barney cut in.

"Really? First the crapping my pants thing and now this? Must you spoil the moment?"

"You crapped your pants?" Robin called out.

"You guys are pregnant?" Ted said incredulously. Robin joined in his stare, before giving excited yells. Robin hugged Lily to her.

"That's so awesome!" She said, before standing and hugging Marshall. Marshall smiled at her, hugged her tightly, and moved over to Lily's side. Robin was left standing near Barney. She kept her eyes turned from him, aware how awkward it mad her look, how awkward that moment was for nobody but her.

"I've just got too…" She trailed off, looking almost helplessly at Lily. "Bathroom…" She said before shuffling off.

"Don't crap your pants." Barney called out.

"Dude!" Was all she heard of Marshall's reply before the door slammed and shut them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you pen e forthotz and riel june for your reviews. Read my other story, Or…, if you've got the time (was my first attempt at fan fiction).**

**Ps – I apologize for the update rate on this one. The last one I wanted to get out in a week (and succeeded) because I wanted to beat the season finale, lol. I won't be everyday updating… I think lol. At the very least not multi-chaptering daily releases. (Today is an exception)**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>Will never disappear<br>I've seen that road before

* * *

><p>Robin had celebrated with Lily and Marshall, throwing out the obligatory good cheer comments and toasting with the others. They had moved back down to MacLaren's, ordering Lily something non-alcoholic to accompany their own drinks. She was lucky they were celebrating so hard, Lily and Marshall their news and Barney his own. They didn't notice how stiff she was, or her bouts of silence in between her overzealous woos.<p>

Barney was celebrating, but a little unsure underneath it all. New is always better. Ironically his oldest rule. Nora counted as new, right? He wasn't sure, guess it depended how you looked at it. Of course, him being who he was, he figured he should treat every relationship as new, no matter who it was.

He laughed, clinked his glass against Lily's, and looked over at Robin to get her approval on the baby joke he'd just told. She was next to Ted, across from him, and staring right through him. He tapped her knee and repeated the punch line. She gave him a half smile, before turning her attention back to Lily. He looked at her, a little stunned.

"That was hilarious Scherbatsky."

"No it wasn't." She said it matter-of-factly, refusing to turn away from Lily.

"It was a classic."

"It wasn't."

"Come on."

"It was weak." She said it a little too harshly. He gave her a look and sat back.

"Oh." He smiled again, and, covering rejection with bravado, jumped in with a new round of cheering for Marshall and Lily, highlighting along it his own triumph with Nora.

* * *

><p>Robin stood after awhile to leave.<p>

"Is it all the baby talk?" Lily said apologetically, rubbing her non-existent bump.

"No of course not." Robin smiled at her. "I just have something to do really quick. I'll be back." She slung her purse up on her shoulder, and then left the bar.

There wasn't really any place to go. In the apartment Ted would corner her, she was temporarily banned from her favorite shooting range, everyone was in MacLaren's… She sighed and turned left, just walking.

"What's up with Robin?" Barney asked Lily when Ted and Marshall had gotten up. She was rubbing her stomach again, something Barney figured he'd have to get used to. Lily shrugged.

"She didn't tell me." Lily said. "And since I don't want to add stress to the womb, I didn't really push it."

"Mmm hmm…" Barney said, wondering how oblivious Lily was planning to get during her pregnancy. It was going to be a long nine months. Marshall returned to the table, plopping down another round.

"And for my Lily pad…" He said, holding his other hand behind his back, "Milk!"

"Milk?"

"It's from the baby book."

"Oh Marshall you think of everything." She took it and glanced over at Robin's abandoned scotch, then the trays of various fried foods circling the pub, and the girl smacking a pack of cigarettes into her hand as she headed outside. It was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

><p>Hours later Robin was still walking, her hands shoved into her pockets and her mind spinning. Someone tried to talk to her as she was walking down the street, but she was so pre-occupied she didn't hear it, didn't care that she missed it.<p>

She knew she and Barney were over. Her head knew it, and she thought her head did. It'd been her idea for him to get to know Nora. She'd given him her number, had sent her along on his Laser Tag tournament. That meant she was over him right?

Glad to be alone, she punctuated every step with a thought, good and bad, about her surroundings. Losing herself in other thoughts usually helped her to get a handle on what she'd been failing to grasp. She hugged her arms against her chest, holding her upper arms tightly.

She hit the end of the walk, ending up at the river. She shivered in the breeze coming off of it, and slunk down on a bench. Staring at a couple holding hands and leaning against the railing, she felt a pang in her chest.

Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so because the last one was so short (took out a part that didn't quite fit yet) I'm double posting today. Hoping it makes up for it.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – anyone speak French? Inbox me, may need a touch of help**

* * *

><p>It always leads me here<p>

Leads me to your door

* * *

><p>"You're just jealous of how awesome I am." Barney yelled it into the phone. "Yeah well bye!" He slammed the phone down. Lily was sitting in front of him in his office. "You still here?"<p>

"Yup."

"Did you believe that?"

"Nope." She said. "You're getting better at faking it."

"Its easier in a bar."

"Yeah I know. Peas and carrots peas and carrots." She waved her hand. "You also have to not just pick up the phone and start on the end of the conversation."

"You were here for that?"

"Barney I'd just said hello when you did it." She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah." He said, reaching for his phone. "I need a better secretary. Was… what's her name out there?"

"Nope, she went to the bathroom and I told her I'd man the phones."

"Ah. Did anyone call?"

"I have no idea." She smiled. "I kind of just slipped in after she couldn't see me."

"Ok… so what brings you to GNB?"

"Oh. Marshall asked me to drop off this." She handed him an envelope. He pulled it open.

"Lily this is empty."

"Yeah about that… My class was doing finger painting today… and Johnny got on my desk… and into my work books… and that envelope."

"Oh." He said, resting the envelope down. "What was it?"

"I don't know. Some GNB thing he never finished. Something about war and Portugal."

"Oh. It must be Tuesday." He threw the envelope out. "Ok then, little Lily, scurry on your way."

"Ok." She stood up. "Oh! I wanted to invite you and Nora over for couple night."

"Lily, we're not even a 'couple' yet." He threw air quotes.

"It doesn't matter." She picked up her purse. "See you next Wednesday."

* * *

><p>"Lily why did you invite them?" Marshall said, fishing through a pile of papers for a copy of the form he'd sent Barney.<p>

"Aww baby they're a couple." She flopped down in front of the TV. "You know how it is."

"Lily…" Marshall started and trailed of. Lily had flipped on the TV. "What's that?"

"Birthing video."

"Like the one you made Robin…"

"Yup, same one." She pulled her feet up onto the couch with her. "You want to watch with me?"

"No… I think the food poisoning is coming back." He said, his stomach turning at the sight on the TV.

"Baby you didn't have food poisoning."

"Yeah… well…" He said, holding his stomach. "It's back."

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on the couch in the apartment, her elbows on her knees and a beer on the coffee table in front of her. She'd just emailed WWN, applying for their need for a correspondent. She didn't know if she wanted to leave, but something told her it would be good for her. She sighed. She probably wouldn't even get it. It was her way of taking the easy way out for a problem she didn't want to solve yet, if not at all.<p>

Her mind was spinning and reeling, and she was letting it go. She wasn't sure how she felt about Barney exactly. She wanted him to be happy, but she wasn't sure if he was going to be happy.

"Hmm… and who are you to make that call huh?" She asked the reflection staring back at her from the TV screen. "Who made you the grand keeper of Barney's happiness?" She leaned back on the couch and blew out a deep breath at the ceiling. "How can you say that when you're not even sure if you're happy." There… she'd said it out loud. For all the things she planned to do, and all that she'd achieved, she still wasn't sure happiness wise where she was.

"And now what Scherbatsky?" There it was; another question. When was she going to have any kind of answers for them all? She moved her feet to the coffee table, accidentally kicking her bottle over. "Shit."

She picked up the bottle and ran for the kitchen, grabbing the paper towels and the dishtowel. She went to mop up the spill, and jammed her finger on the edge of the coffee table. Cursing again, she switched hands, and slammed her free hand into the bottle she'd rested on the floor to keep from knocking it over again while she mopped up. It spilled again, and she took another deep breath.

Ted found her still in front of the couch, sitting in a puddle of beer, hands in a half mopped up puddle on the coffee table.

"Ready to talk about it?" He said, sitting down in the puddle next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She was playing in the puddle, refusing to look at him.

"I don't believe that."

"Well believe it, geez." She said a little too sharply. He looked at her.

"It doesn't hurt to open up about it."

"There's nothing to open up about." She dug her fingers into the edge of the coffee table. Ted sighed.

"Alright." He stood up. "If you're ever ready…" He trailed off. Robin wasn't listening. She was playing in the puddle again. He picked up his bag and sighed again, then went to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you this is gonna be legendary and donutsandcoffee and scissorhands101 (glad you found this one! yay multistory reviewers!) for you guy's reviews. Thanks for the story alerts and the favorites. I promise to dedicate as many late nights to writing as I can (or as I deem necessary, lol). You guys rock!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- has anyone figured out the little quotes at the top yet?**

* * *

><p>The wild and windy night<p>

That the rain washed away

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting at MacLaren's alone, swirling the bit of scotch left in her glass and staring at the envelope in front of her. The response to her correspondent application. She didn't know why they didn't just call her or email her. Apparently procedure was to physically mail out the letters.<p>

She hadn't opened it. She was scared to. It was thin, really thin. Thin enough to say "we're sorry but there was a better applicant". Or even add on "and by the way, you're fired".

Ok, that last part was just her freaking out. Besides, how bad would it be for her to be rejected for a job she only applied for to get away from it all? She sighed and reached for the envelope, pausing in mid air again.

What was up? She wasn't usually this reluctant, by now she would've ripped it open and read what was inside. Was she really that afraid she wouldn't get it? Or was she afraid that she would? That she'd have to leave them behind. Lily, Ted, Marshall… Barney…

Barney… She moved her hands back to her glass, picking it up and holding it against her forehead. What was with her lately, where every thought she had was punctuated by his name. She put the glass back down on the table and bit her lip, before stretching her hands out again and pulling the envelope towards her.

* * *

><p>Marshall had started to re-read the baby books aloud to Lily, like a bedtime story. They were lying on their bed, she one her side with her feet propped up on his legs and her head on his shoulder, he with the book in his hand and his fingers tangled in her hair.<p>

"And that's when the baby reaches the 10 weeks mark. 56 days after conception, which is the beginning of week 11, the baby measures about 1.4 inches and weighs about 0.18 ounces. By the end of this week all your baby's major organs will be in place." He turned the book so she could see the diagram.

"Aww. That's so sweet." She said, before snuggling up to his arm. Marshall looked down at his wife, half enthralled by her excitement at the bug eyed slightly alien looking picture she was cooing at, and half concerned by the crazy that was overtaking her already. He shook his head and flipped the page, before the familiar snapping started.

Lily had developed a new habit. She chewed gum to make up for all the things she was missing, caffeine, alcohol, cigarettes. Things she could do with or without before but now because she couldn't have them, she wanted them badly.

Marshall was slowly getting used to it. Although it was creepy at times. _Seriously Ted, she chews in her sleep. I woke up one night because all I could hear was snap snap snap!_

_All you'd need is crackle and pop and you'd be set for breakfast. _Marshall rolled his eyes at the lameness of Ted's joke again. Lily continued chewing next ot his ear, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered her, and then laid the book against his chest. "Although…"

"Yes?"

"I'm still wondering… why you invited Barney and Nora over tomorrow night."

"Oh, you know." She picked up the book off his chest and flipped the pages. "Solidarity and support for Barney. You know him and relationships."

"Lily… but last time he was with Nora… You…"

"I what?"

"In Dr. Kirby's office. You told him that that he wants to settle down with Nora, and told him to go chase her."

"And I was right."

"Are you sure?"

"He's with her isn't he?"

"Lily, I just think"

"That I'm meddling?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean." He pulled the book from her fingers and flipped through the pages. "Let me read you the part about birth again…" He said, and watched the smile in her eyes as he started.

* * *

><p>"We don't have to go." Barney was telling Nora. They were standing outside of Lily and Marshall's apartment. "We can go to the cigar bar, or the museum…" He gave her a small smile that she returned a thousand watts brighter.<p>

"No, I want to." She reached up and knocked on the door. "Lily invited us."

"Oh. Ok." Barney forced himself to smile. Somehow he was dreading this… He wished she would see it, but she seemed to be missing his discomfort or just glossing over it. Lily pulled the door open and hugged him, and then Nora.

"Hey!" She smiled and led them inside to where Marshall was fiddling with the egg timer.

* * *

><p>Robin climbed out of the taxi, holding in the groan she wanted to give every time she got out in Lily and Marshall's neighborhood, and paid off the driver. He thanked her, made a comment about her ass, and pulled off.<p>

She clutched the open envelope in her hands as she ascended the steps and entered the building, and then headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"A spider, an ant. Is it, is it a bee? A bee? It's a bee right?" The timer went off. Marshall stood up and looked at Barney, his partner for the round.<p>

"If it wasn't a bee the first 2 times, why would it be one the third?" He almost yelled it. Barney shrugged.

"Metamorphosis."

"There's no metamorphosis in charades."

"Prove it!" Marshall stared at him, and then at how the girls were laughing at them, and joined in.

There was a knock at the door, and he stood to answer it.

* * *

><p>Robin smiled at Marshall as he pulled open the door.<p>

"Hey, can I speak to Lily?"

"Of course." He said and pulled open the door the rest of the way before he realized what he was doing. He turned to give her with an apologetic look as he saw her eyes land on Barney and Nora, and wondered if he was the only one who saw the hurt in them.

"Oh! Robin, come! Sit!" Lily patted the couch next to her. Robin shook her head.

"No, I just, wanted to tell you the news."

"What is it."

"I, uh" she looked down at the envelope in her hands and back up at Lily. "I applied for, um, a foreign correspondents job… and I got it."

"Robin that's great! What does it mean?"

"It means that I move to France in 2 weeks."

* * *

><p>The smile froze on Barney's face, hiding the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Like it just fell out and the world just ended. Robin, leaving? She was the closest he'd had to a female bro. She was more than a bro, she was…Robin. He searched her face for any sign about how she felt to be leaving, but it was blank. He must have been quieter staring at her than he thought, because Nora squeezed his knee, waking him up and bringing him back to reality.<p>

"Alright Scherbatsky!" He yelled it, clapping. She gave him a quick smile before her face closed up again, hiding her feelings within it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for rieljune I wrote a longer chapter. I try not to write too much at once because I manage to get ahead of myself (and lose some suspense, lol) but because you asked so sweetly… I will put in the part that I was saving for later (I won't tell you which part it was though). I'm so thankful for the reviews and the favorites and alerts guys. So glad you like it.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- yeah yeah I know, easy way out on the name, haha.**

* * *

><p>Has left a pool of tears<p>

Crying for the day

* * *

><p>"What about dinosaur Jesus?" Lily asked, twisting her straw in her hands.<p>

"Run like hell." Ted said.

"He'll bring about the veloci-rapture." Barney said with a laugh. Robin smiled in spite of herself. She didn't feel much like laughing, but she did after Barney's smile caught her eye. It was short and clipped, but it was a laugh.

They were at MacLaren's, having left Lily's and calling Ted, celebrating Robin's new position. She and Ted were working out her stuff, whether or not she could keep her stuff in storage in the basement of their building or if she should rent out a storage spot. Somewhere along the way, it had turned from safety of items from normal things, like floods and into the silly, like fire tsunami's and dinosaur Jesus.

Robin was only half joining in, but covering up the sour feeling in her stomach with extra loud cheers when she remembered to. Ted filled in where she didn't say anything, so that any lapse in the conversation wasn't noticed. He kept peering at her from the corner of his eye, wondering if she was ever going to come out of her own little world and let someone know what was up.

She held it in whenever Barney laughed and looked at Nora to make her join in. That used to be her job. She made a note in the back of her mind, Nora at least couldn't work with Barney's jokes like she could.

Marshall stood up, raising his glass in the air and toasting again.

"Everyone's doing so awesome!" He said, holding his glass above Lily's head. "I've got my new job, Robin has a new job, Lily and I are pregnant, Barney and Nora" Robin choked in her throat at this point, but no one noticed. "And Ted and…" He swallowed.

"Ted and his GNB building!" Barney supplied. "Dude it's gonna be awesome! Did you work in the boob shaped lights in the bathroom like I asked?"

"No Barney, they wouldn't let me."

"Damnit." He lifted his glass up. "How about the boob shaped windows."

"Nope."

"Chairs?"

"Nope."

"Plants?"

"Barney they pretty much vetoed anything boob shaped." Ted said, holding his bottle between his hands. "I did get away with the roof top garden though. Except replace garden with cafeteria. And rooftop with 7th floor."

"Boob shaped tables?"

"No, but I bet they'd serve boob shaped jello."

"With cherry nipples?"

"As many as you like slugger." Ted said as if appeasing a child. Barney smiled.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>Robin was looking for the storage place Lily had recommended, passing by a few restaurants and non-descript buildings before admitting to herself that she was lost. She pulled out Lily's scribbled instructions again, groaning again at the wad of gum sticking the paper together. <em>It fell out of my mouth when I finished, and you try to write out stuff in a kindergarten class while chewing gum and hiding it from the kids because gum is against the rules.<em>

"_I thought paste eating was against the rules."_

"_Almost everything a kid would put in his mouth is against the rules. Except lunch, and even then" She'd shuddered at the memory, and Robin decided not to ask._

She sighed and looked at the directions. Six buildings down from the warehouse on the corner. Useful if only there weren't a warehouse on every corner. She looked down at the directions again and started walking, not paying attention to where she was going. She smacked into something, closed her eyes in embarrassment and prayed it wasn't a wall.

She took a breath and peeled her eyes open. Oh god, it was him.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Her secret crush! His voice… was it always so deep and sexy, or was that her ears ringing. She gave a laugh that sounded more like a squeak, then coughed to cover it.

"Definitely." She said with a weak smile. "Long time no bump into." He smiled.

"Forgive me for noticing, but, no ring?" He held up his own left hand as an example. Robin gave him a look, before she realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah! I mean, no, no ring." She pulled what she hoped was a brace poor little soldier face. "We ended it soon after the engagement, it just wasn't working out."

"Oh wow. What happened."

"Oh, he was… um, cheating."

"Really?" He looked concerned, and she inwardly swooned at the way his brow crinkled up.

"Yeah, with dudes." She said it matter-of-factly, holding back a smirk and a laugh. She could have this little piece of revenge for his whole we're getting married announcement. It was mean, but it made her feel better.

"Oh…. OH!" Recognition crossed his face. "You never see that coming huh."

"Well there were signs. Subscriptions to weird magazines. He loved to quote douchy poetry. Red cowboy boots." He laughed.

"Yeah that's pretty…" He cut himself off. "Wait"

"Ok ok he's not gay." She said guiltily. "And he didn't cheat. Ex's right to make him look like a jerk." Not to mention messing up my chances… She added under her breath. He laughed.

"What I was going to say…" He smiled down at her. "Was that you're pretty. Beautiful in fact."

"Oh." Robin grinned up at him. "The name's Robin."

"Michael." He smiled again. "What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"Looking for some storage facility. Pricelist, availability, all of that fun stuff." She scratched her chin. "Why is it a bad one?"

"No, its just…" He leaned in close. "I work around here and I've never seen you around."

"Well here I am." She smiled up at him. "Lets go for a coffee, and you can tell me more about how you've never seen me around."

"So you're moving to France huh…" Michael smiled at Robin, his hand on his now empty coffee cup. "No one you're leaving behind, no special guy?" Barney's face appeared in her mind, and she shook her head to clear it.

"No, no one." She smiled and leaned in. "At least not yet." He covered his cup with his hand to prevent the wandering waitress from filling it up again.

"Well, how does one go about being some special guy you hate to be leaving behind?" He smiled at her again, looking down at his hands and back up into her eyes.

"You're doing a really good job of it already." She lifted her cup to her mouth, looking at him over the brim while she took a sip, shaking Barney's smile out of her head.

* * *

><p>Ted was walking around the apartment that he'd once again be renting out my himself soon. He contemplated finding a new roommate, but wrote it off. You never knew when you needed the extra space, and it never stayed empty for too long anyway. If nothing else, he'd move out before he got a new roommate. There were too many memories tied up in it to share with just anyone.<p>

He reached for his bag, looking for his notes for the next day's class. French architecture at the turn of the 14th century. He usually loved going over the lines and stonework used in it, but today it reminded him of how Robin was leaving soon. He dropped his bag back down on the couch, and went to the kitchen to open the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Marshall, gum?" Lily was on the couch again, something Marshall told her he remembered his mom doing. <em>"Marshall, you were the baby." Lily laughed. "How could you remember?"<em>

"_Eriksen babies are huge Lily." He'd said. "You're going to feel it long afterwards." She'd shuddered in terror at the thought of it._

"There's a pack on the table in front of you."

"I can't reach it." She was stretching her hands out, her fingertips barely grazing it.

"Really Lily?"

"But Marshall, I'm pregnant." She said with a pout. "And you don't want her to suffer do you?" She put her hand on her stomach.

"No, I don't want him getting upset." He came over and passed her the gum, and then sat down next to her on the couch. She put her arms around his neck as he slid his own around her, pulling her onto his neck and smelling her hair.

"Mmm…" He breathed in. "You smell nice."

"Enjoy it while you can. Soon I'll smell like sour milk and baby spit up."

"And poo." He breathed the word out.

"Yeah, and poo."

"You'll still be my lovely little Lilypad."

"Aww Marshall." She stopped and smiled dreamily. "Marshall…"

"Lily?"

"We're pregnant." She grinned, letting it sink into her again as he hugged her proudly.

"We sure are."

* * *

><p>"So Barney, I was thinking." Nora reached over into his plate and lifted up a fry. "We haven't had a official date yet."<p>

"We haven't?"

"No. And we should." She swirled it in her ketchup. "We've been to lunch, and out to play laser tag, but no official dates yet."

"I took you to dinner."

"That one time, and I thought we said we wouldn't bring it up." She pointed at him with the dripping end, getting dangerously close to his silk tie. He squirmed.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, reaching for his drink, trying his hardest to ignore that nagging in the back of his head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe…Dinner, or a show." She bit the fry, pointing the bitten off end at him again. "But its something I want to do."

"Yeah." He said. "We can totally do something like that." He brushed off the feeling again. The last person he'd been on a real, proper date with was Robin… When he'd happily admitted to himself that he was in love with her. Was it really that long ago? He could still feel her head on his shoulder, her hand in his, her lips on his… Her… parts on his. Trying to push the sight of her out of his head, he leaned in.

"Dinner and a show sounds great." Lifter her hand up off the table, he kissed the back of it. "Tomorrow night?"

"Well I usually wash my hair on Fridays…" She said it playfully. "But I can make time." She batted her eyelashes and Barney gave a smirk.

"You better. Because this" he pointed at himself. "Is the black hole of awesome. Lesser awesomes come around, and they get swallowed up by my awesome-ocity." He said it with a straight face and Nora launched into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Barney." She said, laughing. "You always make me laugh." Barney gave her a look, shocked that she was making a joke out of something as serious as his awesome.

"I make you laugh?"

"Indubitably sir." She took his last fry and waved her hand in the air for the check. "Its quite a talent."

I'm glad you enjoy it…" Barney wasn't sure what was the joke part, but he didn't want Nora to think he's missed it, or that he didn't care whether or not she laughed. He smiled again, biting his bottom lip when she wasn't looking to hide his astonishment.

"So, dinner tomorrow then?" He said it again, seeking proper confirmation. He never needed to with Robin, she always just knew. He sighed, fighting the urge to tap his fingers on the counter instead of against each other.

"Definitely Barney." She blew a kiss, :There's no one he'd rather be there with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to littleblackneko (you win the prize for the fastest review), emogleek, and rieljune for your reviews! I had my goddaughter that night and she kept waking up crying so I didn't sleep, so I wrote (which is why I posted the longer one so fast rieljune, lol) ps, the secret crush is the guy from the season 6 episode hopeless, real name is Michael Trucco (which was the easy way out I mentioned)**

**I love to read what you guys think of my stuff, and I usually incorporate any suggestions when I see them. I'm going to hit you up to double check my French translations scissorhands101, I do English and Spanish, some Japanese, and no French! **

**Topaz-b**

**Ps - let me know if it bugs you guys that I do my talking up at the top here, and I'll PM versus send info this way.**

**Pps – sorry this one took so long to update, long week.**

* * *

><p>Why leave me standing here<p>

Let me know the way

* * *

><p>Ted was playing with the plans for his dream house again, adjusting things as he figured would work the best. He smiled as he went across the things he'd decided he would leave for his future wife to decide, from room colors and carpet to cabinet surfaces and the house it self's color.<p>

He loved this part, the flipping through the paperwork, the smells. He was leaning over his drafting table, reached for his markers and planning out the little nuances in the front yard. He was sitting back and imagining life in the house with her again. Waking up in each other's arms, the kids running around, he'd use his dad voice… He had the house and the dream, now all he needed was her.

He pulled out a copy of his plans, rolled them, and pushed them into a cardboard tube to show to his students. He could use that in case the weather was too shitty to take them on the proposed trip to the GNB headquarters. They enjoyed a field trip, and he could count it as double paycheck time. He'd need the extra now that Robin was leaving. He didn't want to get a new roommate.

* * *

><p>Marshall was on his first day work, being briefed on the newest eco lawsuit that would be crossing his desk. He was excited that they'd let him jump right in, and had melted when he read the "Good luck Marshmallow, We're so proud of you" note in his briefcase, along with the drawing of a lily pad and a bumblebee sitting on it with a baby bonnet on it.<p>

He was contemplating framing it when his new boss stood up, thanked him for listening, and left the room. Marshall's head jerked up. _Oh my god I have no idea what he just said…_

He cleared his throat, and then picked up the folder, then groaned. It was a ream of color coded forms, all tagged with different numbers and alphabetical codes. He did get a laugh out of the one tagged A.S.S. and another out of the N.N.J.A one. _Hah, the ninja report._ He shook his head to clear it.

His phone rang, and he searched through his desk drawers for it, questioning why he threw it in there anyway. Finally finding it, he answered.

"Yes Lily?"

"Just calling to see if you got our note." He could imagine her, sitting behind her desk and rubbing her not yet existent baby bump.

"I got it, and I love it." He leaned on his desk. "What are you doing?"

"20 minute break while they're next door for shared reading time." He could hear the grin in her voice. "Best idea they've hade since they re-instated nap time." He laughed.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why Marshall Eriksen. Are you trying to get me to talk dirty while I'm sitting behind my desk?"

"No…." He said, sure she could hear the grin in his voice. "Ok yes."

"That purple top with the bow, the brown vest, and jeans with an orange handprint on the butt from Chad."

"Nice." His face froze. "Wait, Chad is a student right?"

"Oops, here comes my class back, love you baby." She hung up and Marshall stared at the phone, and then laughed.

* * *

><p>Robin was smiling, in a good mood after finally figuring out a storage space, finding the apartment WWN was renting out for her online and loving it, and having a date later that night to look forwards to.<p>

She was in her room figuring out what to take to France, what to leave behind, and most importantly, what to wear on her date when Ted knocked on the door.

"Hey Robin, Marshall and Lily, Maclaren's in 20, you in?"

"I've got plans." She called back.

"Ooh." Lily's voice piped in. _When did she get here? _"Man plans?"

"Maybe…" She called back in a sing song way. Lily oohed again and pushed her door open. "Lily what if I were naked?"

"I've seen boobs! I've got them." She waved her hand. "You seen one set you've seen them all." Somewhere out in the streets of New York, Barney felt a jolt of blasphemy hit him hard.

"Yeah well." Lily picked her way around the piles of clothes and sat down on the bed.

"So what are we wearing?"

"We?"

"Robin, I'm married and with child. Let me live through you." Lily said it straight faced, but hints of a smile shone through. Robin smiled.

"I'm not sure what exactly to wear. I've pulled this out." She gestured to her bed. "But its hard to figure out what."

"Feeling bloaty?"

"No!" Robin looked at her friend. "Some things are just, you know, sentimental or have residual emotions."

"Oh. I get it." Lily smiled and dug through the pile closest to her. "This is cute." She held up a cream dress with a pale purple and orange design. "Is it plans worthy?"

"Almost, except…" She said, reaching out for it and playing with the fabric. "I wore it on a date with Barney."

"Oh Robin, I'm sure it's not the only outfit you ever wore out on a date with Barney." Lily said, holding it against herself with plans to borrow it once she was un-pregnant. If Robin left it behind, that was.

"Yeah but…" She let the material slide through her hands, lost in the memory of that day. "It was a pretty big date."

"How big?"

"We set a new record."

"Of?"

"Positions."

"I don't" she looked at Robin, and understanding filled her face. "Oh… Details?"

* * *

><p>Barney was waiting for Nora. He'd gone to pick her up, and she was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup. She'd been in there for a while, and he was running down the list of things in her living room they could have sex on. Getting to seven, <em>Over sized ottoman, nice, <em>he gave a sigh and reached for his cell phone, sending a text to Ted about the ratio of having sex on worthy objects in a girl's apartment versus her sexual activity. _It's true. women with 9 or more sex worthy items in their home want to have sex 83% more than women with 8 or less. Google it._

She came out then, a cloud of smiles and a glisten of laughter. He smiled at her, offered her his arm, and they left the apartment. His phone trilled, and he reached for it while waiting for the elevator.

_Googled it. Sooo much porn – T-Mose_

Barney laughed, and Nora looked up.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah. Ted said…" He trailed off, unsure of whether Nora would laugh or be disgusted. He missed not questioning his next move. Something about this always made him a little unsure. He shook it off and smiled. "Nothing. Just something about GNB's building." Nora smiled, and for a moment Barney thought she might throw in a joking question about all the boob things he'd wanted, but she turned her head and entered the elevators opening doors. He held back a deep breath and followed her in.


	7. Chapter 7

**To make up for my disappearance, I'm double updating today! That's just how much I love you guys. Please please please review! It makes me feel so good when you guys do, plus the story alerts and the favorites, you know how to make a girl feel wanted**

**Topaz-b**

**PS – may have a third chapter done tonight, drank this weird concoction and I feel like I'll never sleep again, haha.**

* * *

><p>Many times I've been alone<p>

And many times I've cried

* * *

><p>She emerged from her room, her hair dusting her shoulders, a purple and black sundress skimming the tops of her knees, and a smile on her lips.<p>

"Wow Scherbatsky." Ted called out. "Must be some special guy."

"Maybe…" Robin smiled, keeping her air of aloofness from earlier about her. Ted looked over at Marshall and smiled.

"Well make sure you're home on time young lady." Marshall said it, beating Ted to it.

"Sure thing dad." She said, reaching for black jacket and buttoning it over the dress.

"Cold?" Ted asked, standing up and stretching.

"No, fashion." Robin turned as Lily emerged from her room behind her, clutching several bags of clothes.

"Baby look what I got!" She was almost vibrating with excitement. "Robin wasn't going to take them and it was payment for helping pick out the secret crush date outfit!" She said the last part as if it had been such a task.

"Secret crush you say." Ted sat up, holding the I'm intrigued note in his voice.

"Yes she do say." Marshall chimed in, his voice matching the nuances in Ted's perfectly.

"And she be right." Robin gave in with a nod. "And on that not, I bid you adieu." She bowed. "Ma vie romantique attend." She opened the door and walked out.

"Was that French?" Marshall kicked in as the door closed.

"Yeah, but that bow was all Japanese." Lily was shoveling through the bags of clothes again. "Got any gum?"

* * *

><p>Robin waved down a taxi and climbed in, giving him the name of the weird restaurant that Michael said was great. Something about Thai French Fusion. She'd jokingly called it Frai, and it went with a small smile, but no big laugh. Hoping to break the ensuing tension, she told another joke, this one was met with another quiet smile, and she'd silenced herself for a bit.<p>

He'd explained he'd been tired, something about the mixture of work and trying to get to know some awesome Canadian chick.

_Do you make it a point of acquainting yourself with the Canadian ones? She'd asked, tapping her fingers against the knuckles of her other hand. He'd smiled and nodded._

_Those are the best ones._

Robin smiled to herself at the memory, watching the meter rise as the taxi went along. She had a smile to herself, remembering sitting in a cab with Barney, and not climbing on top of each other, tipping the cabbie not to look, or managing to lose a shoe out of the window. He'd just held her hand and looked into her eyes, and then asked the driver to circle the block again.

There was always something about Barney's level of romance. He knew how to do it without Moseby'ing it up. Somewhere underneath all of his "Barney" façade, there was the real Barney, the one she loves.

Loves? Robin shook her head. Loved. That was it. She'd loved that Barney. Now that Barney was someone else's to love.

She looked down at her hands. She was holding her own, her fingers laced through each other. She pulled them apart and fiddled with her clutch purse on her lap, keeping her fingers busy.

* * *

><p>"Too early..." She told herself as she entered the restaurant. Michael wasn't there yet, and their table wasn't available. She sat at the bar, ordered a scotch and marveled at the view of the street it gave, watching the headlights course up and down, the passerbys laughing, those two kissing, Barney and Nora holding hands.<p>

Her heart caught in her throat and she tried to swallow it down, chasing it with the half glass she had left. They were strolling past the window, smiling and talking. Was it just to her or did he look less smiley than he should? Or was he more smiley than she wished he would be. Or was Nora's stupid smile annoying her into thinking this way. She turned and ordered another scotch.

* * *

><p>Barney recognized her back from the corner of his eye as he walked past. His hand instinctively, or was it defiantly, squeezed Nora's. She gave a squeeze back and continued her story about work that day. He gave a nod when necessary, but was generally tuning her out, noticing only how his ears caught "Robin" every time she mentioned it.<p>

He changed the subject as they walked the remainder of the block to their restaurant. She'd thought it would be fun to get out at the corner and walk the block together. He'd semi agreed, softening up a little when she took his hand in hers. Now walking past Robin, he felt stupid, and made an excuse to drop her hand, pointing at something across the street.

She didn't notice, just looked where he'd pointed and gave a laugh, before taking his hand again. He smiled at her, looking out of the corner of his eye again at Robin. She wasn't looking now. Good.

Not that it mattered.

* * *

><p>Michael was outside the restaurant waving at her, rushing towards the door. She waved back, finishing her scotch. It was the third. The pulsing blue and purple neon restarant sign above him as he ran along the window bathed him in a weird light, and she held back a giggle.<p>

He entered, handing his coat over to the check girl and sharing a laugh. Eyes looked up when he entered. Women smiled at him, men gave him a grudging once over. _All fine and all mine._ She said it to herself, though a niggling voice in the back of her head mentioned something about him looking better in a suit. She shook it off and ordered another scotch to carry over to the table.

Five more scotches and a bottle of wine later, she was 2 straws shy of falling on her face drunk. Michael was charming her, every word out of his mouth was delicious, filling her ears with him. She held his hand across the table, and gave a small sigh when he kissed her goodnight outside. They had laughed and talked all through dinner, sitting down and enjoying each other for almost 2 hours before calling it a night. He complimented her outfit and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her hand once or twice.

Now outside of the restaurant, they were saying goodbye. He kissed her again, and then her forehead before putting her in a taxi, where she snuggled down in the seat, a single thought running through her head.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p>Barney found her propped up against his door, her head back, her knees together, her hands clasped.<p>

He'd just left Nora after a long night. It was close to 2 am, and looking at her, Robin had been sitting out there for a while. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly, a slight snore tingeing her otherwise soundless rest.

"Oh Scherbatsky what did you get up to?" He said before sliding down next to her and leaning back against the door as well. "Did he really just leave you here?" She gave a murmur and move her head to his shoulder, snuggling in. "You were always so cute when you slept…" He said it, fighting the urge to kiss her forehead. Turning towards her, she gave a burp.

"Ugh." He said as the smell washed over him. "Did you leave any alcohol at the bar?"

* * *

><p>She was propped up against his arm as he entered his bedroom, flicking the switch as best he could. Scouring for anything she'd left over from before he could throw on her, he found nothing sleep worthy, although the discovery of the Canadian Flag thong made him smile.<p>

He pulled her jacket off and unbuttoned her dress, sliding it off of her arms and down her stomach.

"You naughty boy…" It was a whisper, and he looked up into her half open eyes. She was propping herself up on her elbows, looking down at him as he hovered above her waist, his fingers dangerously close to the top of her panties.

"I was just…" He started as she sat up. "Just sleep Scherbatsky, you're in for a hell of a morning." She waved him off and sat up anyway, so that she was face to face with him.

"I don't want to sleep." She yawned and he laughed.

"I think that's exactly what you want to do."

"No." She said it in a small voice. "It isn't."

"Then what?" He words were cut short as she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pressed her lips hard against his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my promise to update quicker from now on! littleblackneko you win for fastest review this time! rieljune I absolutely love when you review. srcrib you keep the reviews coming. I hope this one lives up to your expectations. You guys keep reviewing! It makes it all worth it!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- finally a day off tomorrow! Stayed up late to write this, should be writing more come tomorrow **

* * *

><p>Anyway you'll never know<br>The many ways I've tried.

* * *

><p>Ted laughed asMarshall pulled Robin's suitcase out of the trunk of the rented car. They'd been talking about the probability of him being able to get them without him pulling everything out by mistake, or tripping. He was sprawled across 2 suitcases, facedown with the third lying squarely on his back.<p>

"Baby! Are you okay?" Lily asked between snapping her gum. Marshallgave a semi-audible grunt before hoisting himself up. Robin laughed along with Ted before linking her arm with Lily's, bumping her him against hers.

"God I'm going to miss you guys."

* * *

><p>She'd left Barney's the next day while he was still sleeping, sprawled on the bed next to her. She looked down at her half dressed state and panic started to set in before she realized that Barney was still dressed in his suit. Wondering what had brought that about, she reached for her dress and snippets of the night before came back. The stop at the corner liquor store, the taxi drive to Barney's, leaning against his door.<p>

And the kiss… She pressed her lips together. She remembered it all the next morning. She'd reached for her dress, pulling it up and buttoning what she could, using the coat to cover the open back.

Looking down at his sleeping form, she tried to work out where her mind was last night. The fact that her underwear was still on and not wrapped around the bedpost or on the balcony or inside out told her that they hadn't actually had sex. She thanked heaven for that small miracle as her eyes drifted across him, taking in his resting state.

He was breathing softly, on his side, still facing where she had been lying. Careful to not make a noise, she bent over and picked up her shoes and stepped towards the door.

* * *

><p>Barney awoke suddenly, instinctively reaching out to see who was next to him. Feeling no one, he sat up and ran his hands across his suit, wondering why he'd fallen asleep in it. Yawning and stretching, his eyes fell on the purse between the door and the bed, and the dream he'd thought he'd been having played out before his eyes again.<p>

Robin… She'd kissed him. And he'd kissed her back after a moment's hesitation, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Where was my head?" He said it to the wall as the rest played out. She'd laid back, bringing him with her as his hands slid down her sides, squeezing her ass softly. She gave a satisfied sigh as he moved to her neck, sucking the skin softly.

She moved, rolling over so she straddled his hips, her crotch resting gently on his, the cloth of her panties brushing the zipper of his trousers, achingly close to his responding cock. She'd rocked in place slow, her hands sliding to the buttons of his shirt before she stopped.

She yawned again and fell slowly forward, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him again. Sliding down until her head was on his chest, her breathing regulated and she fell asleep, a position too familiar, too welcoming. He slipped his arms around her and slept.

Somewhere in the back of his head he'd known it was wrong. She was drunk, he was with Nora. But somewhere else in his head he'd felt so good, she'd felt so good, it had felt so…

"Hold it together Stinson. So not awesome." He shook his head and stood, pulling off his wrinkled jacket and making a mental note to go to the dry cleaners.

He was in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Picking up Robin's purse from where he'd placed it on the kitchen table, he crossed the floor.

"You know you've really" He pulled the door open, looking down into Nora's smiling face instead of Robin's, whom he'd expected.

"I've really what?" She kissed his cheek and entered.

"Got a knack for knowing when I want to see you." He finished lamely, hiding the purse behind his back.

* * *

><p>Marshall hoisted the suitcase onto the scale for her, watching as it inched closer to 50lbs.<p>

"Forty nine and a half, of course." He said, passing Ted a twenty from his pocket. They'd wagered on how much it was going to weigh while they dragged the behemoth suitcases for her.

"Thank you my good man." Ted tipped an imaginary hat at him before turning to face Robin.

She'd never told him how the date went the prior week. Not even a thumbs up, or a thumbs down. He figured it went well because Michael had been over a few times. She'd introduced them a little reluctantly before the truth spilled out.

_Either they think I'm gay or you tell them I am. What's up with that?_ She'd shrugged and laughed.

Ted had watched her over the last week, asking her what was wrong every once in a while in case she was ready to open up. She never was, and he'd willed himself into silence on the matter.

He'd had a good week. Test papers were all in the highs, smiled at a cute TA who'd winked at him, and even finished the ground floor plan for his dream house properly.

"Dream house? Like Malibu Barbie?" One of the students had said, and titters of laughter filled the class.

"No, well yes, well..." He stopped, looking for the words. "It's THE house, you know. The one that just feels like this is it, here it is. Where you know you're going to fill it with love, kids, happiness"

"Boobs."

"Boobs." He repeated it and paused. "Boobs?" He looked up, a question in his voice.

"Yeah they're awesome." Barney was grinning at him from the doorway.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the infallible Barney Stinsin. He works at GNB."

"Doing what?" A girl in the front asked. Barney looked at her.

"Heh, please." He sauntered into the room. "You left awesome out of that description Ted."

"Oh, how could I?" Ted said it sarcastically as Barney came up to his desk. Barney gave a laugh before slapping his hands down on the desk.

"Ted I need your help!" He said it desperately.

"Um... class dismissed."

* * *

><p>They had ice cream, sitting on a bench in the college courtyard.<p>

"Why ice cream?" Ted said dipping his spoon.

"Why not?"

"Oh." He stuck the spoon in his mouth. "So what's"

"Up with Scherbatsky? I know."

"Oh you've noticed."

"How could I not!" Barney moved his arm so that before it could fall on his suit, the ice cream dripped onto the ground between his shoes. "I mean she"

"I know! And then when she"

"You know about that?"

"How could I not!"

"And then showing up drunk"

"Wait what?" Ted looked up.

"Nothing." Barney pulled the ice cream up and licked it. "But yeah, do you think she's, I don't know, hiding something."

"Yeah, definitely." Ted lifted his spoon again. "But what?" Barney froze, and then shrugged

"No idea."

* * *

><p>Marshall wrapped his arm around the sniffling Lily. She rested her head on his arm.<p>

"You won't get to see her get born." She sniffed.

"Yeah, you'll miss him." Marshall said, pulling Lily closer as they both looked at Robin. Robin smiled.

"I won't miss the baby, you'll send me pictures, and tell me stories." Robin shifted her carry on bag to the other hand.

"Its not the same." Lily rubbed her nose on Marshall"s arm. "You're my best friend!" Her voice cracked." I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Aw I'll miss you too." Robin went to Lily who pulled out ofMarshall's grasp and hugged her. "It's justFrance mon petit Lily." She held her tightly against her. "And I can come visit whenever you want."

"It's not the same." Lily was crying.

"I know…" Robin said, and whispered in her ear. "But for now, its how it has to be."

* * *

><p>Barney was running through the airport, breezing past Ted and Marshall as they consoled Lily. He cursed the meeting he'd had at GNB, and then traffic again, glad he'd gotten out of the taxi and ran the last few miles. He wanted to see her before she left, he had to.<p>

She'd avoided him for a week, hanging out all hours and not answering her phone, even when he'd called from Lily's number. She had confused him, picked him up and played with him, and now he wasn't sure where he stood anymore. Nora had noticed his distraction, and made up for it where she could by taking him to Laser Tag or pretending not to know when he headed off to the strip club.

But still… He skidded the corner, stopped to buy a ticket so he could get to the gates, and ran.

* * *

><p>She was sitting, waiting until the last possible minute to board the plane. Robin was afraid to watch this chapter of her life close, but she knew it was something she had to do.<p>

She shuffled her feet again, watching the people chatter by her, happily conversing in French. She sighed and stood.

"Robin!" He was running towards her, arms flailing. "Scherbatsky!"

"Barney…" It started as a whisper and ended as a breath as he stood in front of her, breathing heavily.

"I just… here" He held out her purse from the week before.

"Thank you." She took it and put it inside her carry on. "Barney I"

"Robin… before you go." He cut her off, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, destroying his otherwise cool state. "I have to ask… about that night."

"Which night?"

"Robin…" He sighed, and she smiled.

"Its no biggie Barney, I was drunk." She put her hand on his arm. He smiled with what looked like relief, but to her eyes, she hoped it was regret. "I went to your place because it was closest to where I was. I only remember half of what happened."

"Oh, good." Barney said, hoping his eyes didn't give away what he really felt about it. "I'm glad."

"About what?"

"I don't know anymore." He gave a sad grin and hugged her tight. "You're going to knock em dead. Give em hell Scherbatsky."

* * *

><p>Ted and Marshall had finally calmed Lily, and were watching as Barney came around the bend.<p>

"You alright Barney?" Ted said it softly. Barney smiled.

"Barney Stinson is always alright." He held out the ticket. "Anyone want a ticket to…" He looked at it. "Oh gross, Canada." He crumpled the ticket and threw it in the trash, silently telling Robin bye again in his head. Ted tipped his head at him and they headed to the car.

* * *

><p>Robin was on the plane, watching night fall around her while the flight attendants made their rounds. Her last conversation with Barney was running through her head on a never ending loop.<p>

"Coward." She whispered it to herself. "lâche…" The gentleman in the seat next to her looked over at her, before turning in his chair, laying it back and pulling his blanket around his neck. _At least WWN had sprung for first class._

She looked out again, the shadow of the clouds below her barely showing up against the black sea beneath them.

"I'm fine… Robin Scherbatsky is always fine." She said it to herself, telling her reflection in the plane's window it was true.

The reflection didn't believe her however. A single tear rolled down her reflection's cheek, dropping on her hand before she could brush it away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Onwards and upwards to chapter 9! Loving the reviews guys. littleblackneko, this is gonna be legendary, an0nymouz, keep em coming!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps… I have (read HAVE) to know if anyone's caught the quotes at the top yet. Love from me!**

* * *

><p>And still they lead me back<p>

To the long, winding road

* * *

><p>Robin entered the door to her new apartment, dropping her coat on the pile of boxes the delivery company had left next to the door, holding the key she'd collected from the landlord in her hand. She took a few steps in, taking in the bare white walls and the dark floorboards before slinking to the ground.<p>

It was there, an ocean away from them, from their smiles and helpful hands, away from Michael, Barney, Nora, and the mess she'd laid for herself, that she cried. Curling up on the floor, clutching the purse Barney had given her back at the airport, Robin dissolved into the puddle of tears she'd been close to for almost a week now.

She didn't know what to think as she let it sink in. She'd run so far from the problem… She refused to face it, to face them… and now here she was, across the ocean, where she could finally, hopefully, let go.

* * *

><p>WWN had another correspondent staying in the apartment building she was in. A dutch girl, fluent in English, French and Spanish as well as her native language, Dutch. "But I speak all of them with a dutch accent." She laughed when she had come over to introduce herself. She was short, blonde, talked a lot, and named Starla.<p>

"Weird name, I know." She came into the room and sat in front of a box. "I came to help you unpack. WWN gave me the heads up you were coming and I know what its like to be new to the place.". Without asking, she ripped open a box and got to work. Robin was annoyed at first, but her other option was silence and the never ending thoughts about Barney, and why he was constantly in her head, and why even Nora's accent annoyed her, so she pulled out a box herself and made small talk.

"The nearest market is about 3 blocks away, but there are about 20 clothing stores between them and us. So a lot of the time" She pulled a picture frame out of the box. "I go hungry. Who's this?" She was staring at the frame. "Boyfriend?"

"Hmm? Oh no, that's Ted." She smiled, not actually looking at the picture, and dragged the box away from her, pushing another to replace it. She'd put the frames in the box with her Robin Sparkles jacket and the copy of her two singles she'd kept. She didn't want the canadian pop sensation conversation yet.

"Then why are you cuddled up to him?"

"What?" Robin reached for the picture. Starla ignored her hand.

"He's cute though, this Ted. Looks good in a suit." Robin's ears perked up, and she snatched the picture away.

"Oh," She said, sighing. "Yeah, that is Ted. We used to go out.". She threw the picture back into the box, wondering why her heart was aching.

* * *

><p>Lily was snapping her gum twice as hard as usual, pushing at Marshall's arm as he typed away at his laptop.<p>

"Baby move, I want to send an email to Robin."

"Has she answered any of the twelve hundred you've sent yet?"

"No, not yet." She pouted. "Do you think she's ignoring me?"

"No, I just think she's in a new country, and hasn't set up internet or a phone yet."

"Yeah but its been a week."

"Lily I don't think its that easy."

"It was when I was there."

"You went with the University Lily, they pretty much set you up."

"No they didn't."

"Lily, I" He looked up and finally noticed the pain in his wife's eyes. She wasn't taking Robin leaving well, and the pregnancy was a big thing. He pushed his chair back and tapped his hands against his thighs.

"Come on Lilypad, we'll both write it."

* * *

><p>Ted walked into Barney's apartment building, heading for the elevators and up to Barney's apartment. Barney had asked him to come up that evening and help him move stuff around.<p>

"Ah Master Moseby." Barney said with an english accent when he opened the door. "Come in come in."

"Ok... Creepy butler dude." Ted entered the apartment. "What's with the accent?"

"To bother Nora."

"But I'm not Nora."

"Yeah, but I'd already set the character in my head. I couldn't stop myself, even if it was just you."

"Just me? Gee thanks buddy." Ted said sarcastically. Barney didn't hear him, or didn't acknowledge it. "What did you need moved?"

"Just a few things. Bookshelf, storm trooper, coffee table, Pictures of Robin, porn shelves"

"What, what was that one?"

"Porn shelves? Oh fine Teddy boy you can borrow"

"No, before that."

"Storm Trooper? What, he likes to face the light sometimes."

"After that."

"After? Oh, you mean the pictures of Robin." He smiled in his typical innocent me way. "Yeah, nora found them and didn't like them... Hanging around... So I'm getting rid of them."

"Rid, as in"

"As in throwing them out." Barney cut him off, but wouldn't look at him.

"Wow, this girl's telling you what to do with your stuff huh." Ted sat down on the couch. "It must be really serious."

"Yeah." Barney said, clearing his throat before Ted could catch the crack in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Baby I don't want you to see this part."<p>

"Lily, we tell each other everything." Marshal had his arms around her on his lap, his palms pressed against his stomach. "You feel that, he's kicking already."

"Baby, she barely exists yet." Lily, said, smiling anyway.

"Yeah, well…" He smiled back at her. "Now what is it I can't see?"

"I just have to type this last sentence, I don't even think Robin knows I know, or if it's true." She smiled at him. "It's a BFF thing."

* * *

><p>Robin had finally set up her internet in her apartment, and was spending her night perusing the emails the gang had sent to her, and drinking the bottle of Red wine on of her older neighbors had give to her toe drink for a special occasion. <em>I got my internet up, special occasion worthy. <em>She pulled up an email from Ted and laughed, another dilemma about his building, then forcing her to promise to come for the grand opening gala again. She replied with an of course and went to the next one.

_Subject:_ _Bonjour Jolie Fille _

_Robin, I don't know if you've gotten yourself together yet, but it's just a short hey to say I miss you. Hope France is as exciting as I know it will be. Can't wait to visit (if you don't mind). Email me when you can._

_Michael_

_Ps – used a translator on the subject. Hope its right and not anything weird._

Robin smiled and hit reply.

_Re: Bonjour Jolie Fille_

_You can visit when I'm more settled. Hey back at ya. France is amazing. I love it here._

_Robin_

She hit send and clicked, skimming through the next bunch from Lily and deciding to reply to them in one long email. Getting to the bottom, she clicked on the last one, her mood shifting a little when she noticed there weren't any from Barney. Well, his usual blog updates and a few forwards about boobs, but now actually from him. She looked at the email. It was dated that day. Probably sent after the got off from work. She did the math and then checked her watch instead. It was way after midnight on her French watch, and late afternoon on her watch still set to New York time.

_Subject: Hi again_

_Hey Robin, its Lily_

_And Marshall_

_Yes, Mrshall's here too and knocking my hands away to type_

_Well you weren't going to put my name_

_I was too. You didn't let me get any further than Lily_

_That's because you_

Robin smiled and skimmed the rest of the letter, laughing at their continued arguing over the keyboard and who should get to type what.

_Ok Robin, we're signing off. We miss you!_

_Marshall_

_Ok, kicked him off. Its just me now, and I have a question for you._

"Shoot." Robin told the email, and then laughed at her audible reply. "This wine must be better than I thought."

_I know it's why you ran, so… have you gotten over Barney yet?_

Robin spurted out the mouthful of wine she had on they keyboard, and let her mouth hang agape, re-readong the last line.

"But... how did she..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my fantastic readers! You guys rock! So much awesome concentrated in one place. Thank you littleblackneko (first again, you're fantastic), rieljune (again, love your reviews), and lil7miss7sarcastic (Yay for a first time reviewer) for your reviews. I hope you like this installment.**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>You left me standing here<br>A long, long time ago

* * *

><p>Robin gaped at the screen and typed back a half reply.<p>

_RE: Hi again_

_Over Barney? I was over him over a year ago. Silly Lily._

_France is everything you said it was. Its beautiful and I'm fitting right in. You should definitely skip the 15% sale on those shoes. They'll be down to 50% before you know it._

She typed a bit more, telling her about Starla, and the apartment, the commute to WWN and the motor scooter she'd bought. She threw in a little about Michael and his promise to visit, and finished up by telling her how late it was, and how tired she was, but that she'd be more in touch now.

Closing the top of her laptop, she placed the wine bottle with a loud tap next to it on the coffee table.

"Damn it Lily... When did you figure it out..."

* * *

><p>The few weeks had gone smoother than Robin had figured they would. Her neighbors were friendly, Starla was turning into a fantastic friend, and her head was starting to clear. Barney and Michael were becoming less of a confused mess and more two separate entities in her thought process.<p>

Working the later shift was working well for her. She didn't have to adjust her sleeping schedule too much. She was leaving the office, humming to herself. La Vie en Rose had come on the radio about 6 times that evening, and Danielle, one of the French girls, had explained that it was one of the most well known French songs, especially thanks to Edith Piaf, and that some stations play it a lot just for the tourists to feel extra French.

"And now it's stuck in my head." Robin said to herself, before singing the next verse. She climbed onto her scooter and rode towards the nearby market.

* * *

><p>Barney was sitting in his apartment on his couch, hands on the cushions beside him as he let his mind wander. It crossed over the ocean and back, from England, to France, to Canada, and back to MacLaren's, where he'd met them both. He conjured up in his mind the long dark hair falling onto her shoulders, the smile she gave him. How much he loved to touch it and let it fall between his fingers. How she always smelled so nice, was always up for… well, whenever he was up, he mentally hi fived himself.<p>

His head hurt. He forced his mind to clear and turned to his wall sized TV, but didn't turn it on. He pulled out his phone and started tapping out an email.

* * *

><p>Robin's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket, smiling at the grocer in front of her, sorting out her groceries and searching for what she hadn't been able to find.<p>

_Subject: Lack of awesome_

_Scherbatsky! Where's all the French porn you promised. I'm stuck with my skimpy little collection. That is so the title of the email._

_Barney_

She laughed and hit reply.

_RE: lack of awesome_

_Skimpy collection? You have more porn than Lily has shoes, which is an amazing feat in itself._

_Robin_

Her phone beeped back a moment later.

_RE:RE: Lack of awesome_

_That's a lie. A magnificent fish tale! A falsified untruth it is madam. You besmirch my honor._

_Barney_

She snickered, watching the grocer tally up.

_RE:RE:RE: Lack of awesome_

_Barney Stinsin? Honor? Who are you and what have you done with my Barney._

_Robin_

_Ps - Besmirch? Have you been playing in the dictionary again Barney?_

My Barney, that's weird. Robin thought to herself, digging in her pocket for the notes to pay the grocer. Her phone pinged again as she was thanking him.

_RE:RE:RE:RE:lack of awesome_

_Only the English one. Have to keep on top of Nora. Internet hi five!_

_Barney  
><em>  
>Robin stopped, reading the last email. There it was, that name. She swallowed the lump in her throat that shouldn't be there, fighting off the wave of disappointment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Lack of awesome<em>

_Good job of it then. I'm going to crash... Later than I thought. Tell everyone hi for me._

_Robin  
><em>

He had frozen after hitting send, refusing to believe he'd just done it. Why mention Nora, why? Her lackluster reply unnerved him a little, and he dreaded the night of silence that would ensue, playing at the corners of his mind. He looked down at his phone again, it still had her previous email up. _My Barney. _He leaned his head back on the couch and exhaled hard.

"God Stinsin... You're losing it."

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting on Ted's couch, popping and snapping her gum incessantly while flipping through the TV channels.<p>

"Nothing on.". She said, before flipping the channels again, snapping her gum louder.

"Hey Lily."

"Yeah Ted?"

"Can you take it easy on the gum. Trying to concentrate here." He gestured to the stack of papers he was grading.

"Oh sure. No problem." She started chewing more quietly. Marshall was emerging from the kitchen just as she started snapping again.

"Lily."

"Yeah Ted."

"Quit it." He was a little louder this time.

"Oh yeah, sure." She flipped the channels, taking the glass of milk from Marshall. She took the gum out of her mouth, balled it in a napkin, and handed it over to Marshall to throw out.

"Oh thank god...". Ted breathed into his test papers. Lily finished her milk in 2 gulps and, pulling out a pack of gum, popped a fresh piece in her mouth and the snapping began again.

"Lily!"

"Gotta pee.". She stood up and went to the bathroom. Ted gave a noise of annoyance as the door slammed behind and shook his head at Marshall.

"How do you put up with that."

"Oh Ted you have no idea!" Marshal turned to look at him. "All night, all day. The woman chews like a rabid beaver." Ted gave a low laugh. "What?"

"Rabid beaver."

"Oh." Marshal laughed as well. "But seriously Ted! Even in her sleep! All night just chew, chew, chew! I woke up and thought someone was there in the darkness with a whip, waiting to attack."

"What if it was Indiana Jones?"

"That's even worse! A master whips man, in the dark, and me in nothing but my night shirt!" Marshal looked over at him. "It's terrifying!"

"What's terrifying?" Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing Lily pad." Marshal said. "How was the bathroom."

"It was good, but I dropped my gum in the toilet."

"How did you drop…" Ted started but didn't finish.

"Got any gum?" Lily said, holding out her hand to Marshal.

* * *

><p>Barney pushed the door open at Ted's.<p>

"Enter one big hunk of awesome! Barney Stinson has arrived!" Ted, Marshal and Lily clapped and cheered, laughing. "Thank you, thank you." Barney held up his hands. "Anyway, I was checking to see what you guys were doing tonight."

"Huh? Oh just couch hanging." Lily called up. "Nothing exciting."

"Speak for yourself." Ted cut in. "I've got papers in front of me. So many moldable minds in the palms of my hand… I can shape them however I want. So many thoughts to think, so many minds untapped, so many" Lily cut him of with a loud raspberry.

"Ted, we get it, you're a teacher, so am I." She said. "Admittedly your students are more mature than mine."

"Yeah no." Ted looked up from his papers again. "These are college students Lily, remember college?"

"Oh yeah…" She said, after a minute's reflection. "Well at least no one wets their pants and cries."

"Lily." He gave her a look. "Remember Tequila Tuesdays?"

"Oh yeah… That was an interesting Psych class though."

"Yeah, but did he have to make me stand up in front of the whole class?" Marshal said, his arms crossed. Barney looked at him. "What! I'd had like 20 shots and no food and."

"Ok baby, Its ok." Lily said before turning back to Barney. "Anyway Barney, don't you have something to do with Nora?" She said the last part in a singsong way, and the boys chipped in with an oooh.

"Well if you must know, I do. But I wanted to give you guys the privilege of me turning you down." He said, taking a step backwards to the door. "And now you've had it. Stinson out!" He walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Out in the hallway, he leaned against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah… Stinson out." He sighed before shoving off the wall and continuing on his way.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys are enjoying! Thanks fantastically much my reviewers, deeplyshallow (first review, and first time reviewing my story, you double rock) an0nymouz, glad you like it, littleblackneko, you rock without saying, the quick update is just for you (plus took that funky concoction again. Its like 12 parts caffeine, I can't sleep! Haha)**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- forgive me if you don't like the over updating. I write when I can't sleep or when stuff is bothering me. I can put a slower release on updates but keep on writing.**

* * *

><p>Don't leave me waiting here<br>Lead me to your door.

* * *

><p>Lily had a problem.<p>

The school she worked in had strict no gum rules, for students and teachers. She was nervously drumming her fingers on the desk while her students colored. Groaning at what was never a stupid rule until then, she watched as her children laughed and colored, even shared without a fuss! What the hell, couldn't they feel the tension in the air?

She watched her fingers drumming on the desk even they were starting to annoy her. But she couldn't stop tapping. It was like a nervous twitch. _Hand I'm willing you to stop. _It continued. _Just stop!_ It tapped even harder. _I'll buy you rings!_ Tap tap tap. _With real diamonds! _Tap tap tap. _I'll stop using you to scratch my butt! I'll get a butt scratcher, just stop! _TAP TAP TAP!

"Mrs. Aldrin."

"What!" She yelled at the little boy in front of her. He looked at her wide eyed. "I mean…yes Anthony?"

"I just wanted to show you my markers. My daddy got them for me." He held out the package. "They smell nice."

"That's very nice Anthony."

"Smell them."

"Not now."

"Please."

"Anthony, not now. I'm busy."

"Please Mrs. Aldrin." He looked at her again, and she sighed.

"Oh fine." She took the marker he held out to her, cherry flavored, and sniffed it once, then again deeper.

A goofy smile crossed her face as she breathed in again, an air of calm suddenly surrounding her.

"These are some really nice markers Anthony."

"Yeah. Can I have it back now?"

"Um… no, not yet." Lily held the marker tight. "I just… need it for a little while, that's all."

* * *

><p>Barney had driven down to his dad's house, and was sitting on the stoop waiting for him to arrive. His elbows were on his knees, his chin was on his fists, and he was deep in thought.<p>

He was sitting there for about half an hour when Gerome showed up, clutching a steering wheel and muttering something about student drivers. When he saw Barney though, he placed the steering wheel on the ground and walked over to him, then sat next to him.

"Hello Barney."

"Dad" Barney said, his voice small and confused. "I don't know… if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean son?" Gerome kept his distance, not sure of how much bonding Barney would allow.

"I mean, is it enough to do something, just because you know its right?"

"Well, it all depends on the situation."

"I, ok. I'm in this relationship."

"Mmhmm, congratulations."

"Yeah, congratulations…" He said it low, almost mockingly. "But… I don't know. I'm having all of these second thoughts and thinking about the guy I'm leaving behind. All of the crazy stuff I like to do. The spontaneity. My shining awesomeness." He paused.

"Go on."

"I'm, I don't know. I'm afraid." Barney looked down, determined not to look at him. "And… I just need to know if its right."

"Well Barney, the thing is, no one can tell you if it's right." Gerome placed a tentative hand on Barney's shoulder. "You have to listen to yourself, and know what you're saying. What's in your mind and, what's in your heart." Barney sighed.

"What if you're not sure what's in your heart?" He looked down.

"Well, What if you know, but you're just afraid, like you said." Barney looked down at his hands, lost in thought, before a smile slowly crossed his face.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He looked up at Gerome. "Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>Robin was rounding out her first month in France happily. She'd knocked off of work, did her usual stop at the market, and had ridden home. Taking off her helmet and grabbing the bag from her basket, she hummed to herself as she walked up the steps. Pulling her keys out, she looked down at them, pulling the apartment key out and juggling the bags around.<p>

When she reached her landing, she stopped, almost dropping her groceries. There was someone sleeping against her door. She reached into her purse slowly, pulling out her gun with one hand. She steadied herself and switched arms with the grocery bag, reaching in and pulling out an orange.

She let out a yell, and as the figure shot out, she threw the orange at it. The man let out a cry of shock, then pain, and then crumpled to the ground.

"Surprise." The word came out as a wheeze as he held his crotch.

"Oh god. Michael I'm so sorry." She fell to her knees next to him.

"Not as sorry as me. I thought you liked surprises."

"This is less of a surprise and more of a stalker tactic." She said as he shakily got to his knees next to her. "So, what brings you to France?"

"I just realized, it's been a month since I got to do this." He released himself before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him, kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>Ted was walking to the apartment from the subway, a smile on his face. He'd just made it through another round of tests, and had the weekend to grade them. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Marshall, Lily and Barney, inviting them over for a celebratory drink, and pack of gum for Lily, before he bogged himself down with paper work.<p>

Marshal and Lily texted back almost instantly, but there was no reply from Barney. He shrugged it off and walked up the steps.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up early and started to get dressed to leave the house. She'd been asked to do the earlier shift to cover for a guy out with the flu. Putting her "I'm on French TV" suit into a dry cleaning bag, she shoved her keys in her mouth, grabbed her helmet, and walked out of the door. Michael was asleep on the couch, his hand still protectively cupping himself.<p>

She looked down at him, making a decision to deal with him later, and left, pushing a note under Starla's door to keep an eye on him until she got back.

* * *

><p>Marshal had paperwork at home with him, and a wife who kept knocking his hands out of the way on his laptop to send another email to Robin. She'd given Lily the web address of the newscast she'd be on, but warned her it was entirely in French. Lily was just excited that Robin was on. She had a pack of gum, and oddly enough, a pack of markers, and she was sitting, waiting for the new cast countdown she was running on the charades time to finish up.<p>

Marshall smiled over at his wife. There was a small bump now, where he could tell their baby was growing healthy and strong. _You'll be a good boy, won't you son?_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, she'll be a really good kid." Lily said aloud and looked over it.

_Damnit Lily, stop reading my thoughts._

"Stop making them so easy to read." She said before moving over and sitting on his lap. "Its time baby, lets watch together." He arms slid around her waist, and he held her close.

* * *

><p>Robin left WWN, singing again. She'd gotten nothing but rave reviews for her news casting, and had a shot at a once a week spot, to be opened further as she progressed.<p>

She'd changed back into her jeans and out of the "I'm on French TV" suit (her first big purchase in France) leaving it in her cubicle until the next day, more in the mood for a freer ride home.

Getting in she pushed her door open, noticing Starla on the couch.

"I brought over the usual shit." She laughed. "Ready for the weekly installment of horrible French theater?"

"Of course." Robin said with a smile, throwing her keys on the counter. "Where's Michael?"

"He left about lunch time, said he'd be back soon."

"Aha." She sat next to Starla on the couch. "Did he say if he could speak French?"

"I didn't ask." Starla flipped the TV on. "Oh, that guy Ted was here earlier."

"Ted?"

"Yeah, Ted."

"You know Ted?"

"Only from that picture in the box when you first got here. Funny thing is, when I said Ted he didn't answer. He was wearing a suit though, which gave him away. This charcoal number that made his eyes look really blue."

"Ted has brown eyes... And brown hair..."

"Hmm? Oh, he must have dyed it blonde then." She sat down on the couch. "It is time for horrible French theater night though. I rented"

Her next words were only a buzz to Robin's ears as realization filled her. She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"Starla, when was he here?"

"Hm? Oh, about 3 hours ago." She picked up a DVD. "Want to watch this one first?"

"Start without me." Robin grabbed her keys and ran to the door. She pulled it open, and ran into Michael.

"Ah, just the woman I wanted to see." He said with a smile, and held out a bottle of wine. "And not just that." His other hand produced a dozen roses from behind his back. "I figured we could sit outside, take in the stars, maybe drink a little, see what happens."

"Michael, I"

"Or we could go for a walk."

"Michael"

"Or stay here. I'm not picky, I just want my you time."

"Michael, I don't think that" he put his finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Robin, before you finish that thought, whatever thought it was. Just think." He looked down at her. "How many guys would fly halfway around the world for you, just to look into your eyes."

"You'd be surprised." She said it with a smile. His grip on her shoulder's got a little tighter.

"Robin, I'm here because I want to be with you." He pulled her a bit closer. "And I' not going to let you go until you say the same." Robin looked up at him, feeling something in her chest stirring.

"Well, you did come all of this way."

"That I did."

"And you did sleep against my door."

"I did."

"And you've brought me such nice things. But" She smiled up at him. "I want the guy who brought me nothing but himself." She pulled out of his arms and ran down the steps to her scooter.


	12. Chapter 12

**So many reviews! I love it! You guys are the greatest! Thank you oc-journey-06 (first review for me and first review, yay) littleblackneko, an0nymouz, kelsh09 and deeplyshallow. There are no words to describe the level of rocktitude and awesomeocity (see, not just Barney can make up words, haha) you guys have!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps - Sorry for the do I update too much note. Someone (won't name names, even though I really want to, curse my reluctance to name assholes, haha) said I update too much and it kills the suspense. I was just checking to see if it was true or not. I then advised that person that if that's how they feel, I'm not forcing them to read every time I update, pace yourself!**

**Pps - The rest of you guys, read as fast as you like!**

* * *

><p>But still they lead me back<br>To the long winding road

* * *

><p>Robin climbed onto her scooter and spent the next few hours searching every hotel, cafe, and strip club in a 10 mile radius. She was constantly trying to get him on his phone but he must have turned it off.<p>

Defeated, she rode back home at some hour in the morning. The dust and dirt from the road felt almost an inch thick, and as good as the shower felt, it wasn't enough to make her heart feel any better.

She didn't sleep, she couldn't. There was a note from Michael saying goodbye, and one from Starla saying she'd check in with her before she left for work the next morning. She pulled up her email, ignoring the ones from Ted, Lily and Marshall and searched instead for something, anything from Barney.

"Not even a blog update." Robin was still staring at her screen when Starla knocked softly. "Its open." She pushed the door and came in.

"Hey Robin. Are you alright? I left here at about two and you weren't back yet." She sat down. "That Michael guy came back though. He was pretty pissed. Packed up and left."

"Hey Starla."

"Yeah?"

"When Bar... Um, Ted was here... What did he say?"

"He asked if you were in. I said you were at work. He had seen Michael on his way up the steps. They passed each other, so he asked about it."

"What did you say?"

"That he was some magnificent man from back home come to sweep you off your feet."

"What did he say?"

"He just gave this half nod. Said he should have seen it coming and turned to go. I asked him where he was going, in case he'd been hoping to crash here. All he said was home."

"Oh..." She reached for her laptop again. "I guess... I'll get…" she trailed off.

"Oh! Hey Robin, can I get a lift to work? My scooter is out of gas. I do have these adorable new earrings though." She tucked hair behind her ears and showed them off. "I know, I know, but my thing is get it while it's good, before its gone." Robin was staring into the distance, nodding, before giving a sad sigh. "Hey Robin, that ride?"

"Huh, oh. Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Ted held out the paper in his hand, watching as Lily demonstrated a perfect red smiley face. They were down in the bar when it had come up that a smiley face was the ultimate in grading, better than an A or a 100%.<p>

"And two eyes... A mouth... And viola!" Lily tilted the paper back towards Ted.

"How do you do that? Mine are always so crooked."

"Teacher's wrist Mr. Architect. Years of practice."

"I bow to the master." Ted took the paper back, staring at it. "Its like, a perfect circle of happy telling you awesome job. I kind of want to…" He held it up and gave it a thumbs up. Lily giggled.

"Yeah, but do college kids really like smiley faces on their papers?" She said as Ted rested it down again.

"I used to love them. Still do." Marshall spoke up. "In fact, sometimes I make Lily put them on the reports I'm extra proud of."

"It's true, he does." Lily said, pulling a piece of gum out of the pack on her lap and chewing.

"Well I can tell you, from personal experience, all the college girls I ever knew loved giving me a smile face." Barney cut in from his position next to Ted. He fixed his tie. "But I prefer D's to the A's, if you know what I mean. What is up!" He held up his hand and Marshall slapped him five before shooting a guilty look at Lily.

"Are you allowed to still talk like that?" Lily said, rubbing the small bump that constituted her stomach. Barney gave her a look, before returning to his almost empty glass.

"Anyway Barney, where were you yesterday." Ted said, trying his hardest to copy the smiley face. "Tried calling you and texting you. No answer."

"Oh, I was with Nora. All day laser tag fest in New Jersey."

"Oh. That'd explain why she didn't call me back." Lily piped in. "I called to see if she wanted to do girl things." Marshall looked at her. "What, we've got to get used to her being around a lot sooner or later." He stared without blinking. "Anyway! She never answered." Lily finished loudly, refusing to look over at Marshal.

"Yup. That'd explain it." Barney stood to get another scotch, crossing to the bar in a few steps.

"Weirdly enough Robin didn't answer today either." Lily sighed. "But then, time difference wise and all, it kind of makes sense." She sniffled. "Plus, they gave her weird days off." She rubbed her eyes. "Or maybe I'm just having separation anxiety."

"Aww, poor Lily." Marshall kissed her forehead as she started to cry.

"Isn't it a little early for the mood swings?" Ted said to Marshall over her head.

"Dude, I have no idea." Marshall said, mouthing over Lily's head _I only skimmed the baby books. I just know the milk thing! Help!_

"No, I'm fine." Lily reached into her purse, and pulling out a cherry scented marker, uncapped it and took a deep breath. She smiled. "All better."

* * *

><p>Barney left them soon after, laughing off a shot about Nora keeping him on a short leash. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he headed towards home.<p>

He couldn't figure out what he was thinking, or if he should be thinking at all. He could take a page out of Marshall's book and call his dad, but that seemed… too much too soon. He sighed, kicking an empty cup on the sidewalk in front of him, and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"That's weird." Lily said, putting her phone down. "I just called Robin's phone and that Starla girl answered. She said Robin had left the phone home, but hadn't been home for hours. She didn't even have work."<p>

"So, are you worried?"

"No, its Robin." Lily said. "How much trouble can she get into? That she couldn't get out of, that is."

* * *

><p>Barney turned the corner, and a wave of déjà vu washed over him.<p>

Robin was sitting in front of his door again, knees to her chest, arms by her sides, staring at him. He froze mid-step as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Awesome readers and reviewers, it is I! littleblackneko, back to first reviewer! (I'm glad I helped to improve your day a little) lil7miss7sarcastic, Kato Rocks The Green Hornet, rieljune (I've missed your reviews, welcome back!)  
><strong>

**Topaz-b**

**PS- this one is short but… I have one chapter of it left… and I've started mentally drafting up the next one, which may or may not be a continuation of this storyline. (And it's a good idea too, just have to flesh it out)**

**Pps- someone please say they've figured out the quotes… if you have… maybe I'll give you a sneak of the next storyline, lol. Jk, but if you have figured it, let me know.**

* * *

><p>You left me standing here<br>A long, long time ago

* * *

><p>"Hi." She said it softly, almost questioning herself as the word left her lips. Barney looked down at her.<p>

"Hey."

"I… um… I" She faltered to find the words as she stared up at him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a step towards her. "I came to see you."

"I see that."

"Yeah, pretty obvious huh." She smiled nervously. "I've been here for an hour, waiting, and thinking. And I realized how crazy this is, that I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I should be in France, in my apartment."

"With Michael?"

"Oh God no." She answered quickly. "He's not… for me." She sighed. "And now that I'm here, I know how crazy I'm thinking about you."

"About me?" He moved beside her.

"Yeah." She said as he slid down beside her, propping his back on the door. "I mean, you're still with Nora, and I wanted to run in here and…" She sighed. "I feel like this is all a dream. You weren't in France, You're still with Nora, and I just crossed the ocean for nothing."

"Nothing huh…" He leaned a bit closer to her. "Robin, I really was in France." She tilted her face up at him. "You didn't cross the ocean for nothing."

"Yeah, but Nora"

"Isn't in my picture anymore. I broke up with her on Friday." He moved his hand close to hers on the carpet between them. "She's not for me."

"Oh…" Robin watched his hand edge closer. "But then… why didn't you wait, or look for me in France?"

"That Star girl said that Michael dude was there. I figured that I missed my chance, and I didn't want to mess up anything for you."

"That messed up itself." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Barney... who is for you?" Barney smiled, not sure if she was missing it, or if she just wanted to hear him say it.

"This awesome Canadian girl, who loves scotch, cigars, and getting into fights." He ran his fingers along hers. "I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"If I'm awesome enough for her."

"I came all this way didn't I?" Robin said, leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Lily was dialing Robin's number for the 12th time, panic slowly starting to set in. Starla still hadn't heard from her, and WWN had told her that Robin was scheduled off the prior day, and hadn't come in that morning. Starla had confirmed that the police refused to do anything until 48 hours were up, but not to worry, because it's France. People fall for the romance and stay out extra all the time. Lily wished she'd have been the one to call, she'd have given them a fantastic fucking off.<p>

Of course she may have ended it by crying... Damn mood swings...

She'd called before work, and again during nap time. The kids had gone for their P.E. time, grabbed Marshall's laptop again, typing out another email. She sighed, slamming the top down. Rubbing her stomach, she started to think.

The next morning, not even WWN had heard from her. Lily had panicked, trying to get Marshall to stay home with her for the day.

"I can't Lily." Her kissed her softly. "Robin's probably fine."

"But Starla hasn't seen her in"

"Robin's fine. She's probably just hooked up with someone."

"But she would have called me."

"Look if there's nothing tonight, then we worry."

"Ok."

Ted was no better.

"Lily, Robin's fine, I'm sure. She's probably, out taking in the scenery, the Eiffel Tower, the Cathedrals, Notre Dame."

"You know that's what you'd do there, right."

"Yup, totally."

"And you know she's not in Paris right… do you even know where she is?"

"Not a clue."

"I thought so."

* * *

><p>She was standing outside of Barney's now, banging at the door.<p>

"Barney I know you're here!" She said, getting on her tiptoes and feeling around the door frame. "Barney!" She pulled his extra key free of the tape, in its usual "Barney is too drunk to find his regular key" spot. She learned about it when she was staying at his place a few years back, but had never had to use it.

She unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

"Barney!" She yelled it again. There was a crash, a thump, and a patter of feet before he appeared, clutching a towel around his waist.

"Ah Lily." He leaned on his elbow against the doorframe leading to his bedroom. "Come to see the barnacle in its natural habitat?" He gestured to himself. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No." Lily said. She stopped to consider for a moment, and then shook her head. "That's disgusting. Besides I've seen it already."

"Yes and it was too magnificent for you to paint."

"No Barney"

"The awesomenitude"

"No Barney, It"

"The overly splendiferous improbificentude."

"No Barney… wait what the hell was that word?"

"I'm starting to think this is a ruse, just for you to see little Barney. Well fine." He grinned mischievously. "Just don't tell Marshall." He toyed with the towel around his waist. Lily closed her eyes.

"Barney! That's not why I'm here." She opened one eye a sliver, and then opened both. "Look, its Robin, she" She stopped as a figure walked out of Barney's room behind him, clutching the sheets around themselves. Their dark hair hung in their eyes and obscured the view of the face.

"Oh! Nora, I'm sorry." Lily said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Nora?" The voice was too familiar, Lily peeked out between her fingers just as the person pushed their hair out of their face.

"Robin!"


	14. Chapter 14

**hoplessromantic90! You were the first to type it (I made it as obvious as I could and no one ever said, haha) but you rock! Rieljune, you know you rock! I don't even have to type it anymore (so glad you were picking up the beatles vibe)! Your rocktitude is splendiferous! littleblackneko, I love hearing from you, you're legen – wait for it- dary! kelsh09 thank you so much for your review! This is a short one, i know... (sorry, please forgive me! I'll make it up, I promise)**

**Ps- this one has been on the just about finished list since yesterday (I split the chapter to match the amount of verses, bad me). The hardest part was figuring whether to continue this line or start a new one... I'd written everything but the last few lines! So I decided to continue this storyline under a different title, but to keep with the theme in this, I'm looking for another beatles tune. I've a few contenders... Any suggestions from you guys? Hoping to have it up and started by Monday :-)  
><strong>  
><strong>Pps - when I finally had the story done, my internet conked out, so switch the yesterday to day before yesterday, haha. It slowed my updating down... But not my story! Monday (Tuesday the latest) I should have it up!<strong>

* * *

><p>Don't keep me waiting here<p>

Lead me to your door

* * *

><p>Lily ran and hugged Robin, before turning to Barney, her eyes narrowed and her mouth curled in anger.<p>

"You're cheating on Nora!" She yelled angrily and hit him with her purse. "With Robin!" She hit him again. "Although you do get points for flying her in... And I guess its the easiest way to pull off an affair... But you're cheating!" She hit him again.

"No, Lily no." Barney yelled, trying to avoid her purse.

"Lily, stop!" Robin ran up and gripped it mid swing.

"Lily! I broke up with Nora." Barney said, taking a step back out of the swing zone. "On Friday."

"But you said you were with her all day saturday, in New Jersey."

"I didn't want you guys to know yet." He looked at her with a guilty grin on his face. "You were making it out to be Barney's great adventure, and I..." He sighed, "I thought for a minute that it was right, but if its right, you're not supposed to think like how I was about Robin, all the time." He smiled at her. Lily smiled back.

"And Robin?"

"What?"

"Robin..." She said it low, in her "you're going to tell me voice.

"What?" She crossed her arms. Lily stared at her. "Oh fine. You we're right." She smiled at her best friend, uncrossing her arms. "I left because of Barney. I wasn't over him, I just didn't want to admit it to you... or to myself."

"And now?" She smiled.

"And now yes, we're together." She said, shaking her head at Lily's ability to draw out the details.

"Oh, are we?" Barney suddenly piped in.

"Barney!" Robin wasn't sure who yelled it louder, herself or Lily.

"Kidding, Kidding." Barney said with a laugh. He reached for the waist of his towel again. "Now Lily, did you want to see little Barney or not?" This time Robin didn't stop her from smacking him.

* * *

><p>"So you went halfway around the world to see her, and she followed you back?" Ted asked, looking at Robin and Barney in the booth across from him.<p>

"Yup." Barney said, squeezing Robin's knee.

"How romantic." Marshall said, his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands and a dreamy smile on his face.

"Please, Barney Stinson doesn't do romantic."

"Barney." Robin shot in.

"Except to Robin." He said and winked at her. She smiled back and, after smacking his forehead, leaned against his arm.

"Well," Marshall started up. "Robin, I hate to be the tuba in the flute section."

"What?" Robin, Barney and Ted said. Lily just shook her head.

"The tuba in the flute section?" He was met by blank stares. "You know, the loud overbearing oompah in an otherwise melodious arrangement."

"Oh." They said, and then joined Lily in her head shaking.

"But what about work?"

"Well obviously I don't want to lose my job..." Robin said hesitantly. "But, I'm going to see if WWN will move me back to New York."

"Would they do that?"

"I don't know." She said, her hand moving up to hold Barney's on the table top. "But, then again I really don't care. There are things more important that work."

"Barney over France, I'm impressed Robin." Ted said, smiling at her. "And yet confused."

"Well, let's just say, my reason to stay finally kicked in." She reached for the drink in front of her.

"Aww." Lily said, sniffing. She waved her fingers at Marshall between sniffs, and he held her purse out. She reached in, and, pulling out a purple marker, held it to her nose. She sniffed deep before capping it and throwing it back in her bag, pulling out a piece of gum.

"Ok..." Robin said, staring at the group around her. "What's with her?"


	15. Interlude

**So… realized how misleading my last chapter was (it was really meant to be the last chapter, haha, so here I interlude, and leave you with the title of the next story, which is where this one leads too (please follow it as well, I promise I won't let you down!)**

**deeplyshallow, videogamegeek, oc-journey06, hoplessromantic90, and littleblack neko (first review again, yay), thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews.**

**And I've run out of the Long and winding road lyrics, so I'll supplement with the lyrics (and translations) of La Vie en Rose (fantastic French song that we used to play at my job a lot, my boss was stuck in an Edith Piaf phase, look her up though, she's good)and it's a seriously beautiful song. (I've only used half of the lyrics though, the song repeats itself… left out the repeat, love you all!)**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – Forgive the back and forthy-ness of this chapter, remember, interlude, haha. You can jump right to my next story once you finish.**

**Pps - littleblackneko, I've for plans for your song suggestion, it was in my list of maybes (it'll show up, and I hope you like it when it does).**

**Pps- my fantastically shitty week kept me from posting when I wanted to, but here you guys go.**

* * *

><p>Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche—<br>Voilà le portrait sans retouche De l'homme auquel j'appartiens.

_Eyes that gaze into mine, A smile that is lost on his lips—__  
><em>_That is the unretouched portrait __Of the man to whom I belong_

* * *

><p>Robin woke up suddenly, her head back on the seat. She yawned, looking around the plane and the empty seat next to her. She looked out the window at the clouds below them, dotted here and there with breaks so that the dark ocean could be seen.<p>

A smile on her lips, she signaled the flight attendant and ordered a drink, thanking her for the small bottles of scotch and paying her.

She tucked one in her purse and rested the other on the seat next to her, humming the song she'd heard daily in France, the lyrics finally grasping her.

* * *

><p>Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose.<br>Il me dit des mots d'amour, Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose.

_When he takes me in his arms And speaks softly to me, I see life in rosy hues.  
>He tells me words of love, Words of every day, And in them I become something.<em>

* * *

><p>She pulled out her phone, turned onto airplane mode, and flipped through the last email she'd received from Lily before boarding.<p>

Hey Robin – Can't be happier for you and Barney. I can't wait for you to be back home with us, and again, I can't believe you took the easy way out like that before. But then again, if you hadn't of, you and Barney may not have wised up.

Lily xo

PS- Bring back French gum

She laughed again, and put the gum on her mental checklist.

* * *

><p>Il est entré dans mon cœur, Une part de Bonheur, Dont je connais la cause.<br>C'est lui pour moi, Moi pour lui dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

_He has entered my heart, A part of happiness Whereof I understand the reason.  
>It's he for me and I for him, throughout life, He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life<em>

* * *

><p>She flipped to the next email, from Marshall.<p>

Robin

Have fun in France, don't tell anyone else but I hated trying to be the voice of reason, I was all for the you and Barney into the sunset, no questions asked ending. I'm glad you'd made the decision for yourself, without any intervention

Marshall

PS- Please DO NOT bring back Lily gum. The markers I can deal with, the gum, not so much. DO YOU KNOW HOW LOUD SHE CHEWS?

She smiled and crossed the gum off her checklist, and added French smelly markers instead.

* * *

><p>Et dès que je l'aperçois, Alors je sens en moi, Mon cœur qui bat.<p>

_And from the things that I sense, Now I can feel within me, My heart that beats._

* * *

><p>A third email from Ted. She opened it, the smile from Marshall's still on her lips.<p>

Robin

The apartment is here and waiting for you whenever you want it, if you want it, that is. Totes cool with you moving in with Barney if you decide to, but its always waiting for you, just in case.

Ted

PS- Marshall and Lily have been on the couch arguing about gum for an hour… I'm not sure how long this will last, there are no markers here!

* * *

><p>Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place,<p>

_In endless nights of love, A great delight that comes about,_

Robin looked at the last email, one from Barney.

Robin

You left your purse at my apartment.

Barney

She'd been so annoyed that that was all he'd sent, just as she was in line checking her bags, and lamenting the loss of her purse.

* * *

><p>Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent, Heureux, heureux à en mourir.<p>

_The pains and bothers are banished, Happy, happy to die of love._

* * *

><p>Just as she'd read the email, her phone rang.<p>

"Robin."

"Barney."

"Did you get my email?"

"Yes."

"No reply?"

"Barney, I'm going back to France and the email I get from you, my boyfriend, is you left your purse! What the hell reply did you expect?"

"One like the one I'm going to give you now."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Turn around."

"Barney, I"

"Turn around." She turned, and there he was, waving the purse in one hand, pulling a carryon bag with him, a ticket perched in his left breast pocket. She smiled, running out of her place in line and towards him.

* * *

><p>"Aww, you shouldn't have." Barney slid into the seat next to her, first picking up the bottle of scotch so he didn't sit on it. He kissed her softly.<p>

She continued looking in his eyes as he pulled back from her, his fingers intertwining with hers on the armrest between them before pushing it up. She kissed him again, and, laying her head against his arm, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Continued in "In my Life" by Topaz-b<p> 


End file.
